1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the analysis of seismic data and more particularly to a system for reviewing and modifying horizons tentatively defined for a three-dimensional seismic volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Human seismic interpreters generally seem to pick horizons that are consistent with a criterion of locally low curvature. They also seem to pick horizons that are consistent with a criterion of three-dimensional continuity by way of "tying" seismic events around a mesh of lines and cross-lines in seismic data prospects. No previous automated procedure has been used for measuring low curvature and continuity and modifying on the basis of such measurement.